Stick It Sisters
by NixieElementa
Summary: Bella used to be one of the best gymnast, along with her best friend,Haley Graham,then they quit.But,when Haley has to go back into the gymnastic world,will Bella come back with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Stick It Sisters**

**Disclaimer:**In no way do i own Stick It or Twilight.

**Bellas P.O.V**

I'm currently sitting at the Cullens house, while they discuss who knows what. While they did that, I took a trip throught the past. Somethings the Cullens don't know about me is I have a brother name Poot. Weird name, I know. I also used to be a biker/skater and a gymnast. One of the best if i say so myself. I did all this stuff with my best friend, Haley Graham.

I first met Haley when she was hanging out with my brother and Frank,his best friend, and I decided to tag along that day. After that we did everything together, we became like sisters. We started gymnastics together, and worked our way up until we made it to Worlds. I still remember the day Haley walked out and i went with her.

*_flashback_*

_We were sitting, waiting for Haleys event to start. All the sudden Haley grabbed all her stuff and walked out. I grabbed all my stuff and went after her. Our coach was calling after us to come back, but we ignored them. Haley was making her way down the hall to outside when I caught her._

_I grabbed her arm and forced her to face me. "Haley, what happened?"_

_"Chris DeFrank is what happen!" she all but yelled._

_"What did he do?"I asked confused._

_"Iz, he and my mom hooked up!"I was shocked at what she said. Yeah, her mom is kinda out there and everything but, so is mine, so i can't complain._

_I hugged her,"I'm so sorry, Hales. How about we get out of here?"_

_She nodded and we walked out._

_*flashback*_

That was the last day we ever did gymnastics. After that we started biking, like Poot and Frank do. We had them show us the basics, then in no time, we had mastered that. I started skating after that, but Haley decided against, o well.

Haley and I started to having run-in's with the Law. Of course, it was small things,like vandalism,but nothing to serious. After a while, my Mom got tired of Police bringing me home and everything. So, i got sent to live with my Dad. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but we're just diffrent.

I was pulled out of my thought by Edward nudging my shoulder."What are you thinking about,Love?" I like Edward and everything, but him asking about what im thinking 24/7 is getting on my nerves."Nothing" I smiled at him.

Jasper looked at me weirdly. I guess he can sense my annoyance."Bella, whats got you so an-" He was interupted by my phone ringing. I didn't recognize the number. The Cullens were looking at me expectantly."So, answer it!"yelled Emmett." I quickly answered before he answered his self.

"Hello?"i questioned. "Izzy?" I was shocked to here Poots voice."Poot?" The Cullens looked at me funny, probably because of his name. "Izzy! You need to get back here!" yelled Poot. "Wait, why?" "It's Haley." I froze, what did that girl do. I heard rustling in the background, then Franks voice."Izzy!" "Frank, you better tell me what's going on with Haley now!" I was not happy that they haven't told me yet.

"Hello to you to." I rolled my eyes at that."Hi Frank, now tell me!" They were killing me waiting."Don't worry it's nothing to bad." I heard more rustling in the background." It started off like this. We were biking in that in construction place with those pools, all around it. Then, these guys came up and telling us to get lost. We wouldn't leave, so they challenged us. It was off the roof, on a ladder, up the slide, and landing it. They guy they chose got all the way down but fell when he tried going up a ramp at the bottom. Haley went and made it and went up the ramp, then back down, went up a hill, did a backflip, and went through a window. Her bike got stuck in the banister and she flipped over it and on her back. We got to her, but when i opened the door the alarmed went off."said Poot. I rolled my eyes.

"Frank and I took off on our bikes, but Haley was on foot. The police caught her and took her to court and she was giving two choices to go to or she went to Juvi. She chose a military academy but they sent her..." Poot stopped all the sudden."Poot, where did they send her?" I was getting worried. "Iz, they sent her to VGA." I froze again. Wow two frozens in 15 minutes. I put my head in my hands." How did this happen?" I asked. " Apparently her Dad did." I sighed, her Dad is unbelievable."Iz, she needs can't go through this again without you. So get your butt up and get down here."

I looked around and saw the Cullens were looking all confused. I guess they would since they know nothing off that part of my life. I couldn't let Haley do this by herself. We started together, walked out together, and I guess we're going to go through this together again."Poot?" I asked."Yeah?" I took a deep breath. "Count me in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stick It Sisters**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Twilight or Stick It!**

**Bellas P.O.V**

After a few more words exchanged, we hung up. I turned around and all the Cullens were staring at me. Me hating things being akward said,"So, hey, how's it going?" They seemed to break out of their frozen trances. Alice was the first to break the silence."Bella, who was that?" I racked my brain trying to find a excuse."Oh,umm, that was nobody, just a friend from home. Nothing to worry about."

"That didn't seem like nothing Bella, who was that?" she pressed on. I sighed and sat down with my face in my hands, and mumbled,"My brother." Now if they were human they probably wouldn't have understand a word i said, but since their not, they heard. "Since when do you have a brother,Bellsy?" asked Emmett."I've always had a brother,Em. It's just he doesn't live here, and I haven't talked to him in awhile."I looked up at them."Who's Haley?" asked Edward. I smiled,"She's my best friend, like sister. We used to do everything together." I remembered all the times, we hanged out and picked on Poot and Frank.

I smiled at the memories."What did your brother mean when he said 'she can't go through this again without you'?"asked Jasper. My smile faded a little bit."It's just something Haley and I used to do, but we quit, and now she's getting forced back into it."I said. "What did you guys used to do?"asked Esme. I guess it's time to tell them."Okay, there are somethings you guys don't know about me and will probably shock you." They just stared at me expectantly. I let out a breath, I didn't even know I was holding.

"Haley and I used to be gymnast." They just froze,I guess. Emmett was the first to break the silence, of course by laughing. " No way Bellsy, were you a gymnast. You can't even walk on flat surface without falling." I glared at him a little bit." For your information Em, Haley and I made it all the way to Worlds. And about my clumsiness, I wasn't always this clumsy, I just haven't been practicing balance for 2 years." I huffed.

"If, you made it all the way to Worlds, why aren't you still doing it?"asked Carlisle.I sighed, wow i'm doing that alot lately."In our last event at Worlds,it was Haleys event, she walked out and I didn't want to be there if Haley wasn't so I left to." I explained. "Why did she walk out?" asked Alice."It was because she found out her Mom was cheating on her Dad with Chris DeFrank, our coach that pretty much taught us everything."

"What did you guys do after that?"asked Edward. I grinned at this."We came bikers** (A/N don't know if they're really called that)**. You know, the people who do all those stunts on bikes, and after that I became a skater, Haley didn't wanna do that." They were shocked about that. "So, why did you come to forks?" asked Rosalie. I was shocked she asked because she's been silent through the whole thing." My mom sent me because I keep getting in trouble with the Law and she was tired of me being brought home by the police." They were gaping at me after I said that.

"What? Yes I know I got in trouble with the Law and that sounds so unlike me but it happened." That seemed to snap them out of it."What did you do to get in trouble with the Law?"asked Edward. I bet his shocked his innocent fragile angel, could get in trouble with the Law. " Nothing to bad, mostly just trespassing and vandalism." I assured them. "Why are we just now hearing about this?" asked Edward. He sounded hurt because I didn't tell him, and he told me everything."I actually didn't want people to treat me diffrent, and i don't mean i would get treated better I would get treated worse."

"What do you mean you would get treated worse?" asked Jasper. So many questions, my brain is going to overload." When Haley and I walked out, we lost American a chance at winning gold. So, were pretty much hated to any one who watches or does gymnastics." I never liked that very much."How is people not recognizing you now?"asked Esme. I smiled when I remembered my old look."I got a new look. I used to have red highlights in my hair and I dressed a little diffrent." They all smiled. I looked at them curiously,"What?"

Edward chuckled,"Their imagining what you used to look like." I laughed trying to imagine what their thinking. After I calmed down I stood up and made my way to the door. " Bella, where are you going?" I looked at them confused. " You heared my conversation didn't you? I'm going to go pack and then i'm going to go there. There's no way i'm going to let Haley endure that alone. I'm going to go to VGA and that means coming out of retirement."I said. "Can we come,Bella?"asked Alice, she was practically bouncing with excitement."No, i'll probably be spending most of my time at the gym. So, you won't see me. There's no point of going. But if i get into a competiton feel free to come. Bye!" I closed the door and walked hurriedly to my truck. I know that was totally out of character for me.

But, im just so excited to see them again. I can't wait to get there. I miss them. VGA here I come, you better prepare for me. Cause when the sisters are together, there is no stopping us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stick It Sisters**

**Disclaimer: In no way do i own Twilight or Stick It!**

**Bellas P.O.V**

After I got home, I headed straight to my room to pack. I still had some of my old clothes hidden in my closet, so I quickly threw them in my suitcase. I packed alot since I didn't know when I was coming back here. I grabbed my necessities from my bathroom and put them in the side pocket of my suitcase. While I was packing I remembered the day I left.

*_Flashback Begins*_

_Frank, Haley, and Poot all came to tell me goodbye, of course. None of them were crying but you could see the sadness in their eyes. I first hugged Frank._

_"I'm going to miss you Iz, don't forget us." I smiled sadly." There is no way, ever, I could forget you guys. Your my family." I gave him one last tight hug._

_I moved on to Poot next. I buried my face in his neck. " Don't let them do anything stupid, or i'll come down here personally and kick your butt." He laughed softly." I promise. But, if they do, you will be the first to know." I smiled." I'm going to miss you bro." " I'll miss you to Iz." he kissed my forehead as I stepped out of his arms._

_My final hug was to Haley. I hugged her tightly." Don't even think about doing anything to land your butt in jail and don't have to much fun without me." I said. " If I do, I'll always know you will bust me out." she chuckled." Bye Hales." " Bye Izzy."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

After that day we keep in contact for alittle bit. We still talk every once in awhile, but as much as we used to. I got a little bit sad thinking about that day, then I reminded myself I was going to see them soon. I quickly finsihed packing, and raced down stairs to cook dinner for Charlie.

After a bit Charlie walked in when I was just now finishing up. We ate in comfortable silence, then I decided to tell him. " Dad, I'm going back home." He dropped his fork in shock. "What brought this on?" So I told him the situation Haley was in."I see." I looked at him." Dad, you know Haley can't go through this alone. I have to go." I pleaded him with my finally gave in." When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible, I still have to check for flight tickets." He nodded." Are you sure about this Bells?" I nodded my head." Yes, I'm sure." He sighed. " Just be careful Bells." We finished dinner, then I went to check the computer to get my ticket. After alittle bit of looking I found the perfect time. I would be leaving at 10:00 A.M. I finished getting my stuff together and changed into some pjs and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I turned it off and checked the time. It was 6:30 A.M. I got up and hopped in the shower. After I got out I was completely awake. I decided to wear something kinda like I used to wear. I put on a purple ying yang shirt, black jeggings, purple converse, and back and purple feather earrings. **(A/N outfit on profile) **After I got dressed I combed through my hair until there was no tangles left.

I made sure I had everything packed and went downstairs to eat something real quick. When I got everything put in my truck and got ready to go, it was 8:50. I jumped in my truck and made my way to the airport. I made way though sercurity and sat down waiting for my flight to be called. 45 minutes later, I was getting comfortable in my seat. I was sitting next to a woman who looked like she really didn't want to be there.

When we were up in the air I pulled out my Ipod and started thinking about what was going to happen when I got there. I'm really excited to see Haley,Frank, and Poot again, but I think they're only ones to be happy to see me. I mean, alot of gymnasts hate us for what we did. I don't expect them to not hate me. I would probably hate myself. I keep wondering for about a hour, until I drifted off the sleep.

**(A/N not as long as the others, but i will update soon)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stick It Sisters**

**Disclaimer:In no way do I own Twilight or Stick It!**

**Bellas P.O.V.**

I woke up just as we were landing. I made may way off the plane and went to baggage claim. After I grabbed my bags, I went to go rent a car, since I left mine back in Forks. I got my car,more like bike (it was a blue 2010 Kymco Quannon 150), and made my way to a motel to rest until morning.

I got a room and went to shower before I went got in my pjs, Nightmare Before Christmas tanktop and pants **(A/N on profile)**. I woke up at 6:00 A.M. and got dressed. I was wearing a loose gray batman tanktop, denim shorts, black and yellow knee high converse, a gold bat necklace, a batman bracelet, and a batman bag** (A/N on profile)**. In case you haven't notice, I like Batman.

I checked out and got on my bike and started to go to VGA. I know they will be open because alot of gymnastic centers start training this early. I was probably about 15 minutes away, so it didn't take long to get there. I quickly parked my bike and walked in to see something very amusing. Haley was up on the beam and making fun off Joanne. Nobody's notice me yet, so I just stayed quiet. "We got some finger flicking" Haley flicks her fingers walking down the beam. " Then, the classic butt stick out. Joanne how embarrasing." I chuckled to myself,same old Haley.

This went on for awhile. "Hey, Mina right? Tell Joanne i'm going to show her how to do a real dismount." They were doing the call sign while they were talking. "How about a double back?" All the sudden, I hear a authority voice." You will not intempt a double back with out training it first." Does he know who he's talking to? "Watch me"she called back."Over my dead body!" " A little CPR will do you good."she gets a little running head start and back flips twice and hits the mat and roll over backwards. Everybody gasped. What? " Ladies, whats our motto here?" he called out.

"Clean safe routines, guaranteed to stick" they all called out, Joanne was the loudest. I rolled my eyes. I decided to make myself known. "That is one of the dumbest things I ever heard." All heads turned to me. I slowly made my way up to them. "If your going to go for something, go hard." Slowly some people stared to recognize me, Haley the fastest. She started to smile," See? This girls got the right thing going through her mind." I chuckled and hugged her. " Sup,Hales? Heard you got your self in a situation." I raised my eyebrows at her. " You know it. It's great to see you Iz." she chuckled. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" asked Vick. I glared at him for calling my by my whole name. " You didn't seriously think I was going to let Haley go through this alone did you?" I stared at him. He seemed to think about it for a minute. " What is she doing here?" I head Joanne's annoying voice ask. I turned in faced her with my arms spread out. "Joanne, it's so great to see you. How you been? Wait hold that thought, I don't really give a crap." She glared at me, while Haley chuckled. "Isabella, are you going to be joining us?" I glared at Vick again. " First off, its Bella to you and I guess but who knows if i'll do anything." I smirked. "Ooo, a little attitude. You can keep Haley company in the old gym."

"Don't be that way Vick, don't you wanna see if I still got it?" Haley stared at me curiously, so did the other girls. "With you been out off it for a while, I don't think you do." I got a little mad at that sentence. I glared at him, dropped my bag next to my feet, and hopped up on the beam. "What to do, what to do?" I pretended to think." What do you think Hales? A round off double back?" She grinned at me."Show them who they're messing with Iz." I smirked."You will not do anything. Get off that beam, or do I have to drag you off?" I looked at him."Bring it on old man." He motioned for one of his workers to get me down, but before he could get me, I did the move.

I forgot how nice it felt flying in the air. I felt the mat under my feet but, I missed it and landed on my knees. I burst out laughing. "What you think? A bit off on the landing but, that could be fixed." Vick stared at me and shook his head."You are like a copy of Haley." I put me hand on my heart and pretended to be hurt. " That is a insult. I'm more awesome." I chuckled. Haley lightly pushed me and I rolled backwards. "Just speaking the truth Hales." I hopped up. All the girls were looking at me. "Girls, I know i'm beautiful, but staring is just rude." They all quickly averted their eyes, except for Joanne. I walked up to her," You gotta a problem?" She glared at me.

"Yea, you think your so much better than everyone. But in reality you suck." I just looked at her with a face that said _are-your-freaking-serious._ "Yea, I sucked my way to Worlds." I shot back. "At least I didn't get to Worlds, and walk out because the person you follow around like a sick puppy dog left." she smiled triumphately. I glared at her. I felt like I was going to kill her. I started walking towards her about to punch her, when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me back."Iz, as much as I want to see you beat the crap out of her, you don't need to get arrested. And _you._" Haley looked at Joanne." If you want to be able to walk, I suggest you don't piss her off." Joanne looked alittle afraid of me.

I always had the worst temper between the two of us. But my temper wore down when I got to Forks, so it wasn't as bad. " Ladies, get back to work!" Vick said. " and you two can make your way to the old gym." I glared at Joanne one last time and turned around, grabbed my bag, and walked out with Haley behind me. "Oh and Bella?" I turned and looked at Vick. " You should really work on your temper." I got pissed at that, but I slowly turned around and walked out the door. No need to beat him up.

Haley and I slowly made are way to the old gym. I hopped on one of the old trampolines and Haley sat beside me. " It's really good to see you, Iz. It wasn't the same without you." I couldn't help but smile. "It's great to see you to, Hales." Ok, I know this is a really sappy moment, but come on, it was called for. " How did you find out I was here?" Haley asked but I was pretty sure she figured out the answer after she asked. " Poot called me. I got the first flight out here." I smiled. " Of course Poot told you. I'm going to have to thank him for that." I chuckled and layed down on the tramp.

"On to a diffrent topic. What is with your outfit?" She laughed. I glared at her playfully. " Don't diss Batman, He's freaking awesome."

**(A/N i know i made Bella have more of a backbone, but she kinda needed to have one. Review and let me know what you think about this chapter and i will update soon.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stick It Sisters**

**Disclaimer:In no way do I own Twilight or Stick It!**

**Bellas P.O.V**

The first couple days at VGA were a bust. I spent most of my time catching up with Haley, but I was getting bored very fast. At least i don't have to stay at that motel anymore. I am now staying where all the other gymnast stay. I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock. I groaned. " Somebody turn that thing off, i'm trying to sleep!" Somebody chuckled next to me. "Sorry Iz, but if I have to get up at the crack of dawn, so do you." I groaned again, thinking about going back to a very boring day at VGA. I got up anyway, and put on a Nightmare Before Christmas top, some black ripped up jeans, Black knee high converse, a Nightmare Before Christmas hat,Nightmare Before Christmas gloves, Nightmare Before Christmas necklace, and a Nightmare Before Christmas Jack bag.** (A/N on profile)**Nightmare Before Christmas is the freaking bomb.

When we got to VGA. Vick was standing there waiting for us, as usual. As everybody went inside, and Haley and I made are way to the old gym, he called us over. "I want you girls to actually do something today." We just looked at him with faces tht said _do-you-really-think-thats-gonna-happen._"Now, I know you girls are thinking that its not gonna happen," Congrats! Somebody give him a award," But, I want you to atleast stay in the gym and watch the other girls." I sighed, there is no way he's just going to let us go to the old gym. I brushed past him and made my way into the gym. Some girls looked over wondering what I was doing in here. I just keep walking to Vicks office and sat down in his chair with my feet on his desk.

Soon after, Haley and Vick came in. "So Vicky," he kinda glared at me from his nickname. All I did is smirk," Why couldn't we go back to being in peace at the old gym?" I was honestly curious. "I let you two girls catch up these past couple days, but I want you guys to atleast do something today." I just shook my head and chuckled."Look Vick, we didn't wanna come back into this lifestyle, but Haley was forced and I was not gonna let her go back into this alone. So how are you gonna make us do something we don't wanna do?" He just shrugged." I'm not gonna do anything, but you girls have to atleast watch today."

I looked over at Haley and we had one of those awesome silent conversation like in the movies."Fine, but dont expect us to do anything." I plainly stated. He just chuckled," Wouldn' think of it." After our little session Vick went back to coaching the girls and Haley and I, we watched from the balcony, outside of Vicks office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After alittle bit, when practice was almost finished the girls had to go outside and do some excersices in a circle while Vick just followed behind them on, what looked like, a lawnmower. "Come on girls keep it up, until Haley and Bella decide to join us." Of course, Joanne had something to say. " We're gonna be here all night, if we have to wait for them." Haley leaned back on her hands and mocked Joanne and I snickered. After atleast a hour and we never joining in, I guess Vick gave up, and he let the girls stop. Some of the girls looked like the wanted to collapse on the ground, but were to busy glaring at us. After that everybody went back to the building house thingy.

When Haley and I got back we tried to go through the door, but apparently are roomies decided to lock us out and throw all our stuff out the window."Come on, it was just a excercise!" yelled Haley. "Go home!' one of the girls yelled. Trust me, I would love to. After sitting on the steps for a couple minutes Vick pulled up, " Haley,Bella, lets take a drive." He ended up taking us to a diner. We ordered something to eat, and as our plates were being taken up,Vick left half of a small cake on his plate." I'm just gonna finish this off, if u don't mind." As expected, Vick wouldn't have any of that." No,no. Thanks Lorlie." He smiled at the waitress, while Haley just leaned back into her seat. "I know your strict on the whole diet thing, but that was just rude." I said. Him and Haley keep talking back and forth but I wasn't paying attention.

I zoned back in when Haley said, "So does this mean your eating my piss, disgusting." Come on, I had to crack a smile at that. Vick just sighed, smiled, and rubbed his head. "What a charming young lady your are." I chuckled at that and decided to get involved in this conversation."What about me Vick? Am I charming?" I batted my eyelashes at him. "How could I forget about you? Your right in the running with Haley." I just smirked and leaned back. He sighed again, whats with the sighing?"I don't suppose college gymnastics is on you girls to-do list,right?" Vick asked. I said," You are correct." and Haley continued," College gymnastics is one big fat don't." He nodded,"Right the saves sparing you girls to gymnastic coaches in mind you might win." I decided to step in, "We're not competeing or training again,ever." Haley shaked her head in agreement.

"So Haley, your gonna piss of the judge and kiss 18 goodbye." Haley just shrugged,"I guess." Vick put his elbows on the table and blew the salt away on the table Haley was messing with,"Hey, theres a classic coming up and if you apply yourself, you might win some money and get you out of here, along with Bella." I would be estatic to get out of this place, but if Haley has to do the classic and she doesn't want to, i'm not gonna force her."I think, if you showed up with me at the classic a angry mob might cut open your brains." I leaned forward," and if you brought me to, you just signed your death wish." He started to get a drink of coffee, lucky man."I have insurance." " No thanks, this sport is a total joke, you know this." I agree with her 100% on that. They talked some more but I stopped paying attention again, my thoughts are alittle more interesting this this, but I did hear him trying to tell us the 'You Could've Been Great' speech.

I also heard Haley say, We weren't great, just obedient. I do say we were always following the rules back then, and it sucked. "We're tired of being judged we don't need it." I heard Haley said, but I came back to Earth more when Vick got up and threw some money on the table, saying we're some of the most judgemental people he ever met and walked out the door. We grabbed are stuff and followed him, I don't know about Haley but I'm not staying there if i'm not getting food. He told us its 5 miles back to the gym and when we tried to get in the car he told us we couldn't, that jerk face. Don't you just love my name callings? There so original. He tried to make a deal with us, that if we compete in the classic we can come back."What if we chose not go back?" I questioned. He got in his car and looked at us," Haley, Bella, honestly nobody cares."

He started to back out and leave us there."Wait, we don't have anywhere else to go." Haley stated."Yea, I know" and he just drove off. I stared at his retreating car and turned to Haley,"So, what now?" Haley shrugged," Lets just get walking." We walked out onto the rode and started our LONG walk back to the gym,but soon we started to run and we ran the whole 5 miles, and my whole that during the run.

'We're so gonna be sore tomorrow'

**( A/N sorry guys i haven't updated and awhile, i've been busy, but i'm back now and i tried to make this chapter drag out, so here you go.)**


End file.
